Just A Way Of Saying Thank You
by ofalan96
Summary: The Doctor receives an unexpected gift of gratitude. ONE SHOT. SMUT. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Okie, dokie. So, here's another go at a story, not positive how awesome it will be, but, well, you know. =) Reviews are appreciated. **

**NOTE: This is my very first time attempting to write something along the lines of smut, so please be kind. Suggestions are very well appreciated. No flaming _please! _**

**Title: Just A Way Of Saying Thank You**

**Summary: The Doctor receives an unexpected gift of gratitude. **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: 10th Doctor/OC**

**Story Type: One Shot**

**Warnings: Smut. (Btw, I'm not so great at all this antatomy stuff, so if you see anything that's wrong then feel free to point it out. I'd really appreciate it!)**

**Rated: M**

**Time Period: In between The Waters of Mars and The End of Time.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?"

I had him pushed up against the wall, legs on either side of his, trapping them. My hands snaked up to his neck and fumbled to undo his tie. "Oh, you _know_." I slurred as I threw his tie to the floor, balancing on my toes to press my lips against his. His lips were clamped firmly shut, as if he didn't want this...which he didn't, actually. But this was _my _way of thanking him, so he should be appreciative. I poked my tongue out, trying to force myself into his lips. I heard a grunt in his effort to restrain himself from my attempts.

"You're drunk, Carmella. I am not going to take adva-" Smirking, I finally managed to pry his lips open, my tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. I heard him grunt once more, his own hands snaking to my waist, trying to pull me away from his body. Managing to detach me again, he glared at me, lips drawn into a thin line. "You _don't _have to thank me for saving your life in this-whoa!"

The Doctor let out a gasp as my hand trailed down to his crotch, gently palming the slight bulge in his trousers. I could feel it twitching in excitement, begging me to release it from the restraints holding it. With my free hand, I began to pop open the buttons to his suit jacket. Immediately, his hands grasped at mine and shoved it away. "Carmella." he spoke a little too loudly, "There are reasons why I can't do this."

The Doctor bit back a groan as I wriggled the fingers pressing against his crotch. "And there are many more reasons of why we _can _do this," I replied with a small smile. "You saved my life." Releasing my hand from his crotch, I popped all the buttons off his suit jacket and began to work on his shirt.

"Carmella, please. I don't want this."

"Really now?"

I softly raised my knee in between the Doctor's legs so that it rubbed against the ever growing bulge. Unable to stop himself, the Doctor bucked his hips against my knee, searching for much needed friction. "Carmella." he moaned, tipping his head back as I leaned forwards to suck at his neck. With his shirt completely undone, I slowly slid my hands to his shoulders, carefully slipping the clothing off his shoulders, down his arms, and onto the floor, caressing him with feather-light touches. I felt him thrust his hips again, harder this time.

We needed to go somewhere else. Fucking somebody against your hallway walls wasn't the most comfortable place to do it. Trailing my hands lightly against the tensing muscles of his chest, I leaned up into his ear, whispering, "Let's go somewhere else." I bit a smile as he shuddered, trying to tear me away from him. Instead, I hooked my fingers into his belt and tugged.

The Doctor took an involuntary step forwards, hands wrapping themselves around mine. "You don't have to do this." he whispered, eyes closing shut for a moment. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I _want _to do this. You saved my life, I think I should return the favor." I tugged at him again. Another involuntary step forwards.

"Saving a life is _way _different than having sex with someone you've just...met!" The last of his sentence came out strangled as I tugged a little more roughly on his belt, leading him directly to where I wanted him. Upon opening his eyes again, I saw his usually rich, brown eyes darken considerably.

His hands gripped mine tighter and finally I stopped, sighing. Looking directly into his eyes, I reached a hand out to stroke his hair, relishing the feel of parting the ruffled strands. "Please?" I pleaded quietly, sliding my hands to the back of his neck. I could feel tight muscles tensing even more at my touch. "It's just one night." I pointed out.

The Doctor made no attempt to reply to my demands. Instead he dipped his head down and snatched my mouth, catching me off guard. But almost immediately I let myself relax and our entwined mouths became a battle for dominance. Our tongues clashed, exploring deeper into the crevaces of our mouths. Eventually, he won, and I whimpered slightly as his arms pulled me closer to his body. I could feel the hard erection trapped in his trousers, causing an ache of my own to begin in my lower abdomen.

"Carmella..." he murmured, buring his head into the crook of my neck. Hooking my fingers back into his belt, I continued to tug him towards my bedroom. This time he didn't resist.

* * *

I hadn't realized how hard the Doctor really was until he sat on the bed and I could get a clear view of him. I managed to raise an eyebrow as his hands reached to grab the first button to my V-necked shirt. I could hardly contain the ache in me as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pausing at the last one. His eyes claimed mine again, and I saw uncertainty in them. He was unsure; he didn't want to take advantage of me. I gently pushed his hands away and undid the last button myself. His hands carefully removed my shirt, letting it slid down my arms and plummet to the floor.

Neither of us spoke. No words were needed to express what we wanted. I climbed up into his lap, straddling him, and I bit down a smile as I watched his eyes darken further, my body coming into contact with a most intimate part. He swallowed thickly as his hands traveled around my now bare waist, sliding his hands up and down my back. I let my eyes flicker shut for a moment, savoring the soft touch of his hands as he explored my exposed skin. His hands climbed up to meet the straps to my bra and I couldn't contain my shiver as he unclipped them. I shifted my arms so he could remove the bra. My upper body was completely exposed. Smirking a little, the Doctor leaned his head to kiss around my collarbone, quickly dropping his head down to suck at my breasts.

I emitted a moan as his tongue licked over my nipples. I wrapped my trembling hands around his head, clenching fists of his hair as he dipped his head even further, pressing his lips lightly over my belly button. Being gentle and going at an agonizingly slow pace, his lips traveled all over my stomach, his breath leaving traces of sweat on my skin. I held in a deep breath as his lips paused at the waistband of my pants. His hands swept around to pop it open. Immediately, I felt my pants loosen their hold on me and clenched my teeth, trying to prevent the guttural noises itching at my throat.

I barely held in a groan as the Doctor unzipped my pants, carefully allowing me to shed them off, exposing my legs to him. For a brief moment, he didn't move and I studied his expression intently, afraid something was wrong. My fears were irrational, for the Doctor bent his head as far as was allowed by our position, kissing my knees and traveling up to my inner thighs. It was almost too much for me and I found my hands instinctively running down his back to his arse, thumbs poking down beneath the waistband.

I felt the Doctor's erection stiffen even more and he gasped as I continued to lower my hands nearer to the flesh of his arse. In order to reach further, I leaned myself closer to the Doctor, unintentionally putting more pressure onto his shaft. He uttered a groan and was soon grasping my arms, pulling down on top of him. His eyes were almost black with desire as he moved my hands to the front of his trousers. I palmed it for a minute, teasing the cock withheld by his trousers. I used my other hand to gently push him flat onto the bed. I could feel myself flushing as he stared. I now placed both hands over his crotch and pressed down slightly.

A whimper escaped his lips, encouraging me onwards. Pressing harder, his hips thrust upwards, along with another series of whimpers. I paused for a moment to loosen and undo his belt. I smiled as the Doctor's breathing hitched. "Carmella," he breathed, "I...I need you."

My smile twisted into a smirk as I slid his belt out of the loops on his trousers and tossed it to the floor. I placed my hands back on his crotch, pressing again. This time he let out a long groan and attempted to sit up, falling flat onto his back again when I pushed him back again. I pressed hard once again and felt his erection straining desperately against the barrier of his trousers. "Carmella, _please."_

"All right, hold your horses." I chuckled. I removed my hands from his crotch to unbutton the barrier holding his cock in. The Doctor growled for me to hurry up as I slowly inched the zip down. Soon enough I was pulling his trousers down, sliding it off his legs and pulling it down over his feet, finally dropping it onto the floor. I studied the hardened bulge in the Doctor's underwear and smiled again.

"Carmella," he gasped, "if you keep looking at me like that..." He trailed off with a groan as I slid my fingers up, causing him to thrust again. All that was left between a nake him and me were our underwear. I carefully slid out of my own and the Doctor's eyes widened, then darkened, if that was possible. Then I grasped his and began to pull it off. Grunting, he lifted his hips, helping me remove the last bit of unwanted clothing.

For a moment, I stood staring wide eyed at the Doctor's erection. "Wow." was all I managed before the Doctor growled, leaning forward and pulling me roughly towards him. Gasping slightly, I climbed up and in between his legs, savoring the feel of his skin. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, making my own sweat. A moan escaped my lips as I felt the Doctor's erection brush against me. Gasping, I lowered my head to his chest and distracted myself with sucking at his nipples.

Breathing heavily, the Doctor entangled his hands in my hair, keeping my head buried in his chest. Slowly, but steadily, I continued to plant kisses along his chest and down to his stomach. I felt taut muscles underneath my touch quiver slightly as I let my kisses linger. The Doctor's breathing was speeding up as I neared his throbbing erection. Releasing my hair, his hands groped for the blankets on the bed, gripping tightly as I paused just above his cock, letting my breath tease it. "Please," he managed to choke out. Deciding to humor him, I lowered my face, dabbing my tongue lightly at his cock, causing it to twitch, before taking it whole into my mouth.

The Doctor gasped, his head falling backwards, arching his body into my touch. I moaned as I slowly sucked on his cock, turned on by the Doctor's display of arousal. I began to suck harder, and the Doctor thrust his hips with more desperation. His hands groped at the blankets, his breathing unsteady and erratic. "Faster..." he gasped out, eyes squeezing shut as my teeth gently grazed his erection. His thrusts were becoming uncontrollable and I knew he'd come soon. But I didn't want him to come just yet.

Just as the Doctor was reaching his climax, I removed my mouth from his cock and settled with stroking it with my finger, dulling the throbs abruptly. The Doctor whimpered loudly at the loss and and ceased his thrusting. "Carmella!" he whined, raising his head to plead with his eyes.

I straddled his hips and his eyes widened again, head falling back onto the bed. "I want to be inside you." I murmured, leaning down to kiss his jawline. Stopping at the base of his throat, I glanced up into the Doctor's face and saw the hesitation plastered on his face, a mask covering the arousal he was feeling. "Please." I whispered, moving my hips so his erection was touching where he would enter me. The Doctor swallowed hard.

"Are you sure you want this?" he breathed to me, eyes dilated, filled to the brim with hunger. I nodded, closing my eyes for the pain that was sure to come. Cautiously, the Doctor raised his hips while I pressed down. I gasped as his cock entered me and he paused abruptly, looking at me, unsure. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I croaked. "Don't stop." The Doctor didn't take his eyes off me as he thrust into me once more. Breathing erratically, I squeezed my eyes, willing the pain to go. Already, the ache inside me was growing, relieving me of the sting of his cock entering for the first time. Gradually, our uncoordinated pattern became a steady rhythm as he pumped inside me. Both of us were groaning at the same time as we came closer and closer to our inevitable release.

At last, our climaxes were met and we both let out loud groans as we came. Panting heavily all over his chest, I sloppily kissed his nipples and his face as I waited for the disorientation in my eyes to end. The Doctor lay there, his breathing evening out, eyes closed lightly.

For what seemed like ages, neither of us could speak, still pleasuring in the sweet release we'd been given.

"Why'd..." the Doctor trailed off for a moment, finally glancing up to peer at me curiously. "Why'd you even consider this?"

I smiled at him. It wasn't a smirk; a nice, warm, genuine smile. "It's just a way of saying thank you."

**A/N: The ending is bad, I know. But this is my first time writing an erotic, smutty one shot like this. It was something I wanted to try; I won't always write smutty pieces like this. What did you think, though? It's not utterly shameful? ;) Reviews/suggestions for improvement are very much appreciated!**


End file.
